This relates to microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices.
MEMS logic devices may be configured as digital logic elements to provide, for example, higher temperature operation, more radiation hardness, and/or higher voltage operation compared to logic elements formed in conventional semiconductor integrated circuits.